


About a Girl

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Совпадения иногда оказываются подарком судьбы. Главное, вовремя это осознать и перестать бояться.





	About a Girl

Войско новобранцев возвращалось в Готу, где был разбит их лагерь. Стояло лето, страшный сухостой — и изнемогающие от жары солдаты напрасно опрокидывали над головой давно опустевшие фляги в надежде смочить губы, вытрясти хоть каплю воды. Светлое небо казалось раскалённым добела, солнце пекло головы и жгло тела даже сквозь одежду. Такого пекла север не знал уже лет тридцать, но, как ворчал командир отряда, «повезло так повезло».  
Сторожевой башни достигли уже в сумерках: звенящий сухой воздух и не думал остывать, но, по крайней мере, не палило солнце. Бросили походные узлы, ринулись к реке, вповалку, не разбирая чинов и званий — хотелось смыть с себя дорожную пыль, въевшуюся в поры, соскрести липкий едкий пот, остудить измученные тела. И было так блаженно и радостно, что никто и не вспоминал, что эта ночь — последняя перед боем.   
Мильтен Плескотт, двадцати шести лет от роду, уже три месяца прослуживший оруженосцем при командире их отряда, управился с водой быстрее всех. Ему не терпелось оглядеться. Последняя вылазка затянулась, а за две недели, как ни крути, многое могло измениться. Но дорога из города была всё такой же пустынной, как и полтора десятка дней назад, и всё так же глядели заколоченными глазницами окон пустующие дома. Казалось, что Гота вымерла — с такой поспешностью покинули её местные жители. Остались нетронутыми вещи, придающие городу налёт жизни, а люди будто исчезли без следа, и только ветер гонял по пыльным улицам мелкий сор и сухую траву.   
Чем они отличались от этой пыли? Столь же незначимые песчинки, не обладающие ни свободой, ни выбором. Брошенные в круговерть войны, уносимые навстречу смерти.  
Вот бы тоже исчезнуть, пропасть, сбежать хоть на другой край мира — лишь бы избавиться от стонущей, давящей безысходности… Лишь бы жить.  
Мильтен сжал зубы, крепко зажмурил глаза. Звезда о трёх лучах, выколотая на левом плече, горела мучительным огнём.

В ночь перед сражением полагалось веселиться. Кто захочет спать, зная, что этот закат может быть последним в его жизни?   
Представление о веселье у северян было довольно ограниченным. Зато включало в себя всё, что могло заставить забыться и почувствовать незамутнённое блаженство, отбросив всякую мысль о смерти и смертности. Выпивка, травка, женские объятья. Ни с первым, ни со вторым, ни с третьим никогда не было проблем — торговцы, купцы и шлюхи плевать хотели на войну и всё так же бродили вдоль дорог, выручая звонкие золотые монеты: их товар всегда был востребован. К тому же, военные платили щедро — возможно, подсознательно верили в то, что бурная ночь принесёт им удачу в бою.  
Сначала появилось вино; пузатые бочонки обошлись недёшево, но никому и в голову не приходило, что можно как-то иначе. Затем — болотник и табак, которыми тотчас же были набиты трубки и кисеты.   
Потом, сверкая голыми коленками, пёстрыми юбками и золочёными зубами, явились блудницы. Разгорячённые брагой, истосковавшиеся по женскому тёплому телу, солдаты смеялись, угощали распутных девок вином, тащили на колени, целовали в красные накрашенные рты. Девицы похотливо улыбались и шли по рукам. Для них это давно перестало быть работой — скорее, смыслом жизни и даже, в некотором роде, искусством.   
Мильтен пил вместе со всеми, но веселье не накрывало его слепящей волной. Он был сосредоточен; кусал толстую трубку, набитую яблочным табаком — к болотнику не было привычки, — и никак не мог отделаться от отвратительного липкого предчувствия. Его безудержно клонило в сон — хотелось поскорее забыться, задушить на корню мерзкий клейкий страх смерти, от которого взмокли ладони и лоб покрылся болезненной испариной.   
Наверное, он всё-таки провалился на миг в тревожное забытьё — трубка выскользнула из пальцев, глухо стукнула о землю. От звука он очнулся, наклонился, чтобы поднять потерю, но чья-то изящная точёная ножка уже пригвоздила добычу к земле — просто так не возьмёшь. Мильтен поднял голову. Перед ним стояла девица — в зелёных глазах плясали искорки, распухшие губы пьяняще улыбались.   
— Что-то ты не весел, — протянула она, и светлые брови взлетели вверх, выражая, видимо, удивление. — Такая ночь тебе ещё не скоро выдастся.  
— Если выдастся вообще, — справедливо заметил Мильтен и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Девица деловито подобрала пышную юбку — подол был замызган, да и кружево кое-где отходило, — и уселась напротив безо всякого стеснения сверкая коленками.  
Впрочем, с чего это ей было стесняться.  
— То есть, ты трус, — заявила она без обиняков.   
Мильтен нагнулся, поднял-таки трубку, выпрямился, посмотрел в глаза.  
— Трус тот, кто боится признать свой страх. А я просто не лишился ещё ума, чтобы радоваться скорой смерти.   
Она кивнула. Ей, по большей части, было плевать как на войну, так и на то, кто оказался перед ней, но в словах оруженосца было что-то очень простое и доступное. Правда, близкая любому человеку.  
— Это ты складно говоришь, — она протянула узкую ладонь, невероятное сочетание: длинные изящные пальцы и обкусанные до крови ногти. — Идём со мной. Напомню тебе… что такое жизнь.  
Он поглядел на руку: дешёвые массивные кольца, сеточка вен, виднеющаяся под слишком тонкой кожей. Тонкое запястье и мятый залом рукава.   
На жизнь это было не слишком-то похоже, но душному мареву кошмара подходило вполне. Наверное, молчание затянулось: девица убрала ладонь и, качнув бёдрами, медленно направилась в сторону от шумных костров, туда, где в знойной темноте чернели палатки-времянки из волчьих шкур и воловьих кож.   
В стакане плескались остатки вина; Мильтен осушил его залпом, едва не закашлялся от собственной поспешности. Уговаривать его дважды не пришлось; отшвырнув бесполезную посуду, он таким же неторопливым шагом устремился вслед за девушкой. 

В шатре было темно и жарко; тяжёлый запах свежевыделанной кожи мешался с ароматами вина, пота, застиранной ткани. От того приходилось действовать наощупь, задыхаясь. От того каждый вдох давался с трудом, а каждый выдох жарко повисал в воздухе, ещё больше накаляя его.   
Кровь вскипала от удушающей жары, от вина, от женского тела рядом. Хотелось избавиться от одежды, слиться с духотой. Мильтену не пришлось утруждать себя лишними движениями — девица толкнула его в грудь, вынуждая опуститься на койку, живо освободила от ненужного тряпья и себя, и его. Смятая армейская форма была без всяких почестей раскидана по соломенному настилу, туда же отправились шуршащие юбки и пёстрые ленты. Завозившись с корсетом, она вскинула голову, сверкнула в темноте глазами, ухмыльнулась.  
— И как тебя зовут? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Мильтен, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину.   
— Эсмеральда, — жёсткий корсет с лёгким шлепком упал на пол; и слова, и имена перестали иметь значение.

Она слишком умело изображала страсть, чтобы Мильтен мог сомневаться в её опытности. Она была одновременно и похожа, и не похожа на всех прочих шлюх, которых он успел повидать за свою жизнь. Похожа — жаждой наживы, бесстыдством, разнузданностью. Непохожа — тем, что получала от этого не только выгоду, но и удовольствие. И это было прекрасно.  
Яркая луна, забивавшаяся под полог палатки, выхватывала из темноты матово-белые очертания её тела: маленькую грудь, широкие бёдра, узкие покатые плечи. Она была совершенна — темнота скрывала все изъяны и оставляла простор для воображения.   
— Иди сюда, — насмотревшись вдоволь, Мильтен потянул её за руку, и она, коротко рассмеявшись, подошла к нему вплотную, позволяя вдохнуть терпкий аромат, исходивший от выбеленной кожи — цветы, специи, сладковатый пот. Как и прочие солдаты, он давно уже не знал женского тела, не помнил горячечного возбуждения, запахов острой страсти, поэтому не выдержал, упёрся лбом туда, где сходились острые выступающие ключицы, прижался губами к светлой коже, получив в ответ изумлённый вздох.   
— А ты не такой, как все, да? — спросила Эсмеральда, и светлые глаза сверкнули в темноте. — Наслаждаешься каждым моментом. Не спешишь никуда. Это правильно. Ты любишь жизнь, и жизнь тебя отблагодарит…  
В ответ он обхватил её ладонями за бёдра, царапнув жёсткими загрубевшими пальцами, и Эсмеральда покорно опустилась к нему на колени, не отводя глаз от его лица. Проворная рука скользнула между их телами, мазнув короткими колючими ноготками по напряжённому впалому животу, по тугим завиткам волос, обхватила твердеющий член. Мильтен коротко выдохнул, дёрнулся, подхватывая её за мягкие округлые ягодицы, и без усилий втиснулся в горячее податливое тело.  
Они оба взмокшие, скользкие, торопливые, громкие. Стоны разлетались по воздуху, который был больше похож на кипяток, жидкий огонь, который не позволял остановиться и замолчать ни на секунду — иначе нестерпимая жара поглотила бы обоих.  
И никто бы не смог с уверенностью назвать момент, когда опустошающий зной, наконец, спал.

Почему он проснулся на улице, Мильтен не помнил.  
Он лежал, запрокинув лицо к звёздам. В голове было разом и полно, и пусто. Мысли о том, что произойдёт через несколько часов, никак не отпускали его, но были они какими-то размытыми. Будто ненастоящими.  
Мильтен пошарил по карманам и рассмеялся. Девица, коей уже и след простыл, умыкнула его кошелёк, явно рассчитывая на более щедрое вознаграждение, чем те жалкие остатки солдатского жалования, которые там были.   
Зато в лёгкие ворвался свежий поток воздуха.  
Напомню тебе… что такое жизнь.  
Красный рассвет забрезжил, неумолимо стирая с неба самые маленькие звёзды. Он поглощал их, словно какое-то чудовище, и решение пришло мгновенно. Здесь нечего было ждать и не о чем жалеть. Только неизбежной смерти — но был ли смысл жаждать её, не сворачивая с пути?  
— Пурпурный… — пробормотал Мильтен. — Завтра будет жарко.  
Мильтен Плескотт, двадцати шести лет от роду, уже три месяца прослуживший оруженосцем при командире их отряда, дезертировал из королевской армии.

***  
Попасть на корабль не составило особого труда. Капитан по имени Джек не спросил ни имени, ни причины — его интересовали только деньги. Денег у Мильтена не водилось, зато нашёлся защитный амулет, дорогостоящая, по временам войны, вещица — и тут же были забыты и армейское клеймо, трусливо прикрытое повязкой, и в целом подозрительный вид. Натянув поглубже капюшон плаща, Мильтен затёрся в толпе — грёб, когда наступало его время, спал на жёсткой корабельной койке, невзирая на суровый шторм, с удовольствием вгрызался в чёрствый хлеб — единственную доступную ему пищу.  
Острова достигли на восьмой день. Вперёдсмотрящий, Йорген, крикнул загодя «Земля!», и все всполошились. Таскали канаты, катили бочки, начинали спускать паруса.  
Мильтен смотрел на это отчуждённо, без интереса. Его начал глодать вопрос — а что же он будет делать на этой новой, незнакомой ему земле?   
Причал пустовал. Корабль Джека не вёз ни товаров, ни диковин — только лишь людей, коих и в самом Хоринисе было в избытке. Некому было встречать прибывших с восторгом и нетерпением, но Мильтен был этому несказанно рад — чем меньше внимания, тем больше шансов выбраться.  
Сбежав по сходням, он нырнул вглубь запутанных улиц, сам не зная куда идти — возможно, он и не останется здесь, отправится со следующим кораблём к дальним, южным островам. А, может, и останется. Всё зависело от случая.  
Первые дни Мильтен праздно шатался по улицам, стараясь не попадаться на глаза ни ополчению, ни паладинам. Надо было бы раздобыть денег на менее броскую одежду, но пока он довольствовался армейской рубахой и штанами, скрывая их грубым холщовым плащом — местные торговцы, пользуясь тем, что кроме них никто не поставлял жителям Хориниса одежду, заламывали совершенно непомерную цену.   
Покинуть город он пока не мог — стража у ворот придирчиво расспрашивала каждого, кто он, откуда и куда направляется. Он оказался в ловушке, и оставалось только надеяться, что следующий попутный корабль доставит его на северный архипелаг, откуда можно было беспрепятственно попасть в родной Сендор. Вернуться через материк не представлялось возможным — там бы его нашли сразу, а то, как разделывалась армия с дезертирами, ходили легенды — и не очень, надо сказать, приятные.   
Безысходность начинала подтачивать по вечерам, когда нечем было забить желудок, который то и дело подводило от голода, и нельзя было сунуться в таверну или в торговый квартал в надежде умыкнуть или выторговать хотя бы кружку пива. По вечерам в городе было слишком много паладинов, которые тоже желали развлечься и набить брюхо.  
Он подумывал уже устроиться учеником к одному из местных мастеров: кузнецу, алхимику, столяру, в конце концов, — промышлять воровством пусть и не было противно его существу, но не приносило больших доходов. Он мог прокормить себя, но не более, а такое существование было в глазах Мильтена бессмысленным. Через месяц его начала грызть тоска, а через два, поглощая на ужин холодную невкусную рыбу, определённо, слишком долго жарившуюся на углях у нерадивой хозяйки, не вовремя зазевавшейся, он твёрдо решил, что изменит всё вот прямо завтра.   
Ты любишь жизнь, и жизнь тебя отблагодарит.  
День выдался жарким. Мильтен ночевал на берегу, в хлипкой хижине, ранее принадлежавшей рыбакам, а теперь — пустовавшей и заброшенной. Всю ночь он ворочался, чихал от запаха гнилого дерева и тухлых водорослей и вскочил ни свет ни заря — и теперь, к полудню, был ужасно голоден.  
Лавка с едой нашлась довольно быстро, и людей, на счастье, было уже пруд пруди. Мильтен покрутился рядом, убедился, что никто за ним не наблюдает. Рыбный и мясной прилавок были облеплены толпой — так, что не подступиться, и он решил, что пока удовольствуется перекусом. У него оставался кусок вчерашнего хлеба, воды в местном ручье было в достатке, и взгляд Мильтена упал на сочные наливные яблоки, привезённые с ближайшей фермы.  
Яблок он не ел очень давно. В армии паёк был скудным и скромным — мясо, состоявшее в основном из жира и жил, чтобы солдаты лучше наедались малыми порциями, грубый хлеб из муки и воды. Зато яблоками всегда пахло в детстве, вдали от войны. Спелый круглый плод приятно лёг в ладонь, и Мильтен поспешил исчезнуть, смешавшись с толпой.   
Свою добычу он рассмотрел лишь возле пристани. Усевшись на лавку, достал кусок хлеба, обернулся, хмыкнул — он расположился прямо под грубо сколоченной вывеской местного борделя, которая гордо гласила: «Красная лампа». Проглотив сухую корку, впился, наконец, зубами в сочную мякоть под тонкой бело-зелёной кожицей — едва не зажмурился от удовольствия и так и застыл с набитым ртом.  
Перед ним стояла Эсмеральда.  
Без сомнения это была именно она: дешёвые массивные кольца, сеточка вен, виднеющаяся под слишком тонкой кожей. Тонкое запястье и мятый залом рукава.   
— Развлечься не хочешь? — спрашивает она, прищурив зелёный глаз. — Ты же избежал смерти. Отчего опять несчастлив?   
С трудом проглотив непрожёванный кусок, Мильтен вытаращился на неё.  
— А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Это было совершенно невероятно. Восемь дней пути — вряд ли она проделала бы такой путь только для того, чтобы продолжить занимать тем же, чем и на материке.  
— Я здесь живу, — Эсмеральда рассмеялась коротко, тряхнула копной рыжих волос. — А какая разница?  
— А тогда… В Готе…  
— А тогда тебе приснилось, — она подмигнула и переспросила. — Так что? Не нравится тебе свобода?  
Мильтен пожал плечами и ответил обезоруживающе честно:  
— Я не знаю.   
— Ну, тогда никто не знает, — она развернулась, явно намереваясь уходить. — Захочешь развлечься… Знаешь, где меня искать.  
Мильтен подорвался с таким рвением, что неустойчивая скамья зашаталась; схватил девушку за руку.   
— Подожди. Кто ты такая? Ты совершенно случайно оказываешься там же, где…  
— В мире не бывает случайностей. Случайность — это для дураков, которые не хотят думать,* — Эсмеральда повернулась, серьёзно взглянула Мильтену в глаза. — Вот ты, скажем, не хочешь думать, чего ты хочешь. А ведь ты способен на большее…  
Её голос окутал загадками его разум, заставляя напрячься, попытаться понять. Он попросил единственное, что пришло в голову:  
— Покажи мне.   
— Уверен?  
Мильтен кивнул. Девица рассмеялась, толкнула его в грудь — как когда-то, целую вечность, — всего два месяца, — назад. Он пошатнулся и недоумённо вскинул глаза, а Эсмеральда, повернувшись куда-то вбок, крикнула звонко и громко:  
— Стража! Стража! Здесь вор! Вор украл яблоко!   
Он не успел понять, куда она исчезла — должно быть, проскользнула в дверь «Лампы», и сам было дёрнулся в переулок, но двое ополченцев уже оказались рядом с ним.  
— Что тут творится? — озадаченно спросил один из них, крепко стискивая локоть Мильтена короткими пальцами.   
— Да это же всего лишь яблоко, — Мильтен беззаботно махнул рукой. — Просто мы с этой дамой кое-что не поделили, вот она и…  
Державший его смотрел неуверенно, явно колебался — а не стоит ли и впрямь замять такой незначительный случай? Без свидетелей доказать ничего не получится, — когда второй, тот, что стоял чуть поодаль, изменился в лице. Брови поползли вверх, и он медленно потянул с плеча Мильтена сбившуюся повязку.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка, а это что ещё такое…  
Метка королевской армии жгла как раскалённый прут. Мильтен закатил глаза. Это было уже серьёзней.  
— Да ты, сынок, дезертир! — удовлетворённо хмыкнул ополченец. — Ну что ж, раз так, пойдём-ка с нами, найдётся и для тебя местечко в каземате…  
Мильтен Плескотт, двадцати шести лет от роду, беглый оруженосец, бездарно загремел в тюрьму — а позже и в рудниковую колонию.

***  
Годы шли по-разному. То тянулись, то проносились мимо. Мильтен обзавёлся друзьями, волей случая стал магом, перестал бояться смерти и обрёл своё мнение по поводу всего, что творилось вокруг. Купол, воздвигнутый над колонией, рухнул — и он сам приложил к этому руку, — и Мильтен вернулся в Хоринис три с половиной года спустя, облачённый в красное одеяние мага, и никто бы и не вспомнил, что это и есть тот самый вор, который… Его уважали и со временем даже признали в монастыре магов Огня.  
История с Эсмеральдой как-то забылась, истёрлась — иногда ему казалось, что такого и вовсе не могло быть, что за нелепые выдумки, такого попросту не бывает… Да и обещанная свобода была по-прежнему недостижима. Он получил многое — и многое же потерял, но далеко на острове Ирдорат сгущалось древнее зло, и исход боя зависел от безымянного героя, от них самих.   
Ответственность и свобода несовместимы.

В тот день — в день отплытия, — он встретил Лестера возле причала. После падения барьера того постоянно мучили головные боли, и выглядел он так, будто не спал много дней — синяки под глазами, нездоровая худоба, болезненный прищур.   
Это печалило Мильтена, поскольку он ничем не мог помочь; к тому же, он привык видеть Лестера расслабленным и уверенным в себе, а нынешнее его состояние ещё больше усугубляло тревогу мага.  
— Значит, уходим? — тихо спросил Лестер. Он старался держаться прямо, но было заметно, с каким трудом ему это удаётся.   
Мильтен кивнул. Молча достал из кармана пузырёк с красной маслянистой жидкостью, протянул Лестеру. Тот покачал головой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не помогает.  
Они медленно направились к причалу. Тяжёлым был этот момент — от них зависела судьба мира, а они не в силах были помочь даже себе.  
Корабль паладинов, на котором они в скором времени должны были отправиться в плавание, покачивался на волнах. Мильтен окинул его взглядом; сразу же признал капитана, стоящего неподалёку, усмехнувшись: как близко сводит людей судьба!  
— Какую красотку отхватили, верно? — послышался сзади голос Горна. Он, в отличие от большинства, сохранял бодрость духа.   
— Красотку? — недоумённо переспросил Мильтен, обернувшись.  
— Ну а как же, — ответил Горн, спеша мимо. В руках он нёс ящик, судя по запаху, нагруженный какой-то снедью — не впроголодь же им существовать во время пути! — Такое имя. Такой корабль!  
Мильтен повернулся обратно и захохотал, заставляя Лестера болезненно поморщиться.  
На корабле гордыми золочёными буквами значилось название: «Эсмеральда».  
— Случайностей не бывает, — пояснил Мильтен, увидев, как бывший послушник культа Спящего смотрит на него. — Всё получится, друг. Всё непременно получится.

**Author's Note:**

> *Фраза принадлежит писателю Дмитрию Емцу, позаимствована без спросу


End file.
